The Tides of Power
by ookami-metsuki
Summary: A Gundam Wing fanfic stuck in the realm of the Dark Jewel's Trilogy, several millenia later, evolution to my mind, creatures of the Blood, Vampires, Shapeshifters... A world full of many mini conflicts, a pattern that is glimpsed... 1X2, 3X4, 5x6


Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Dark Jewels Trilogy or Gundam Wing. If you want to sue, then I'm afraid you're out of luck. As it is, I haven't any money any-how. winks Kiss kiss!

**__**

The Tides of Power

Prologue

Tangled Web

**__**

Twenty Centuries Past the Purge of the Tainted

_I wove a tangled web last night. For weeks now my dreams have been plagued with nothing more than an absence. I feared what this might mean, but I could not know for sure. I saw many things in my dreams. Humans who have teethe to feed on blood, and the powers of a serpent. The Blood, diminished and different, more and less powerful than those of today. Eryiens who change shape on will. A people that do more than care for the Earth, who harbor its power, and those evolved to protect them. New orders, new titles, life spiraling into a new age. The realm is changing, power is shifting. Good and Evil is no longer defined in shades of black and white; we cannot depend on the old knowledge. This is the one message spoken aloud. My kind can be no longer the protectors and stewards of the people; but instead will become like the Darkness we worship. The alters will remain, as will the priestess who tend them. Those of the Hourglass will become guides and fortune tellers to the outside world. And we will become as the legends. When the time comes I will, as did the Dragon Queen before me, hand on the power of the Blood, my husband and I will join the High Lord as Guardians, whispers in the Dark, and the Blood will fade into legend. I only hope our people are remembered, and our Craft passed on._

As said before, my gift to the future is power. May the Darkness Embrace them.

Jaenelle Angelline Diablo

Lady of Sadiablo Hall

****

Two Thousand Years Past the Purge of the Tainted

The tangled web reveals the end of the Blood. It will happen sometime within my wife and mine's existence, whether we will be among the living or of the realm of the Demon Dead, I do not know. There is nothing more we can do but to make sure we are remembered. My father has taken on the task of writing down the histories, and the ways of our people. I have thought long and hard on what I can contribute to the future, and decided I can give nothing more than the stories of our lives. I will write of the time leading up to the Purge of the Tainted, the Purge, as painful as it might be, and this wondrous time after the Purge. The stories of the life of my Father, my wife, my brother, and what the toll of a corrupted witch had on us all.

****

Three Thousand Years Past the Time known as The Purge;

Excerpt from the Histories of the Blood

Written by Satean Sadiablo

__

"To those who have stumbled upon this book, may you know it for what it is. I am Satean Sadiablo, High Lord of Hell, adopted father and Steward of Jaenelle Angelline Diablo, Queen of the Dark Court of Ebon Riah, Witch, Daughter of my soul. Father of Daemon Satean Diablo; Consort and husband of Jaenelle Diablo. Father of Lucivar, Warlord Prince of Ebon Riah, adopted brother to Jaenelle, brother to Daemon. I am a Black-Jeweled Warlord Prince, one of two male Black Widows, Priest of the Hourglass, peace maker of the family and court, protectorate of those under my Stewardship. I ask, I beg of you, read what I have written, take it unto your heart, and remember what it was once like to be Blood.

I have seen in tangled webs the end of the Blood Reign. I see the ebbs and flows of our power, and the spiraling into another era. My daughter has seen the same, as has my son. We each have taken our own steps to accepting the inevitable. This is mine, documenting the histories of the Blood, and their ways.

The Blood are who they are because, once, many millennia ago, Dragons ruled as we ruled, and, as will ours, their reign came to and end. As legend has it, the queen, Draca, flew over the world, her scales falling to the ground as the Jewels that harbor our power. It is believed the females were the first to become Blood, and the males became protectors and providers, their to serve, honor, and, most importantly to protect. The second generation of Blood, males were born who could harbor the power of the Jewel…"

****

Time passes. The Blood have retired and their legend faded from memory. There are a few who are still as they were, but each passing decade being Blood is deluded. More and more does their bloodline mix and intermingle with others. A millennia passes since Witch passed on the Power of the Blood.

Odin Lowe looked at his young protégée, already asleep as the sun hit the horizon. The boy was young, sixteen would be his guess. It was dangerous to be here, dangerous to remain so close to a kill site, but the boy needed rest. Yes, it took much to make the transition from human to vampire. The boy was going to be powerful, he'd fought with every last ounce of strength against Odin's feeding. That's how power was given, depending on how hard you fought the transition.

Odin nodded firmly, making a quick decision. He had nothing to fear from other vampires. As a descendant of the line of Draksa, the first vampire, he was of the most powerful of the vampires. Let the boy rest.

The day had past and the new moon had just begun to rise before the boy stirred. "It's about time, boy. I need to feed." Odin growled, annoyed with the wait. He had expected the boy to waken at dusk, and was loosing the leash he held on his blood lust.

The boy struggled to his feet, Odin didn't know how he managed it, as weak as he was, but he stayed on his feet. Barely.

"You will not feed on me." He said coldly, determination in his eyes.

Odin snorted. "Fat lot of good that would do, you bein' of my kind now. Come, you need to feed as well. Without blood you will die."

Heero froze, eyes widening just a fraction to show his surprise. "Your kind?"

"My boy, you're a vampire. Now, come, unless you've a death wish." Odin turned away, knowing the boy would decide his fate on his own. That much he could do for him. Even so, he kept an tab on the boy's thoughts, he wanted a warning incase he decided to attack. He was surprised at the orderliness of his thoughts, carefully categorized as notes. The boy had been much stronger than a normal human. He felt when the boy made his decision.

"Boy." He waited for acknowledgement. "What's your name?"

"…Yuy. Heero Yuy."

**__**

One Century expires. Odin had died; Heero lives the life of an outcast, despite how powerful he his. He is shunned because he does not kill those humans from which he feeds. He realized he lives a half life. His lungs no longer functions, his heart no longer beats. He is alive in thought and soul only. With this realization does his will to survive take on a new meaning. It becomes the value of life, true life, and is not to be wasted. It did not stop him from feeding, but he did not drain his victims. This is of importance to the next chapter of our story, the Tale of Power.

Death's Master- Duo Maxwell- Power equivalent to the Black

Vampire- Heero Yuy- Power equivalent to the Ebon-Grey

Healer- Quatre Winner- Power equivalent to the Grey

Shape Shifter- Trowa Barton- Power equivalent to the Ebon-Grey

Warlord Prince- Chang Wufei- Power equivalent to the Grey

Hello, fellow readers, elite of the Fanfiction Realm. Welcome to the beginning of The Tides of Power. I am using material and ideas, as well as theories, from many books. If it sounds familiar, it probably is, I own nothing but the plot. I am having a big potluck of Gundam Wing, The Dark Jewels Trilogy and The Pillars of the World Trilogy. Amelia Atwater-Rhodes vampire stories also have a part in this. Mainly to emphasis the power of Heero, but there we go.


End file.
